LED has widely used in many field due to small volume and power saving. However currently, LEDs have the problem of heat dissipation. This make the high power LED can not replace the convention illumination device effectively. The heat dissipation will increase with the increment of the temperature of the LED, while this will short the lifetime of the LED.
With reference to FIG. 1, the prior art lamp 10 has heat dissipation fins 100 for heat dissipation. The fins 100 are made of extrusion of aluminum sheet which has a heavy and large shape which is not match to the shape of the lamp. Thereby, the fins are expensive. To have preferred heat dissipation effect, it is necessary to increase the area and thus size of fins, but this will make the outlook of the lamp feel ugly and the manufacturing process is tedious and thus is expensive. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the defects in the prior art so as to provide a high heat dissipation LED lamp with smaller size.